On the other side
by EnchantedKnights
Summary: Life as we all know, is short; or so we say it is. For Atem Sennen, life really was short. He had a rough start, but it turned out for the better. Besides the fact he was murdered, or so everyone thought. Either way, after one fateful night, Atem found himself no longer on earth, but in some unknown place.


**Title: Disconnected.**

**Rating:**M, Mature.

**Predicted length: ** 15 – 25 chapters, maybe a little less, or more.

**Warnings : **Violence. Angst. Tragedy. Profanity. Hinted Sexual relations between characters. Graphic descriptions. OOCness, some Humor.

**Pairs: **Pairings will vary, puzzle, blind, monarch, mobium.

**Summary: **Life as we all know, is short; or so we say it is. For Atem Sennen, life really was short. He had a rough start, but it turned out for the better. Besides the fact he was murdered, or so everyone thought. Either way, after one fateful night, Atem found himself no longer on earth, but in some unknown place. He loses his grasp on what is reality, and what is his 'dream'; and his precious memories are lost in the process. But he has nothing to worry about, he has two beings known as angels to help him recover the memories he his recovering all of his memories, the teen will be able to get a second chance at life. Though they have to race against the clock. For if they are unable to get his memories recovered in time, Atem; will pass on and not get his second chance of life.

**Author rambling: **This story's point of view does bounce around, but it's mostly third person. I've only written a couple of chapters so far. Anyways, Mobiumshipping will be slow paced…very slow paced. You will however, see a few other pairings take sail, before the main pairing does. That's part of the plot. This fan-fiction, was inspired by a couple of things, but it was mainly inspiration from The Lovely Bones. It's great movie, most scenes will bring that one single "manly" tear to your eye. Also, the repetitive 'I can remembers' and few grammar errors, are on purpose. It's how the character is thinking in the Prolog, just a heads up.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Yu-gi-oh related, nor the movie The Lovely Bones or All of the stars, by Ed Sheeran. I am writing this for fun, and to share a good story with others. I make no profits from this.

* * *

I can remember events from back when I was really small; too short to see over the top of a table, small. I remember the smell and taste of my mother's horrible cooking vividly; and how my father would either coax or force me to eat it so we could see my mother's famous prize-winning smile. Her smile had a way of brightening the day, no matter how gloomy it was outside. I can remember the last moment I saw my mother, before she departed from this world. She had dropped me off at my grandmother's house while she went to work, she did that a lot. I remember her warm blue eyes closed as she gave me her priceless smile, flashing all of her beautiful pearly whites. The scent of her perfume that was always a little strong, it was like being at a beach and sniffing a lotus blossom at the same time; sweet and warm. I can still feel the hug and kiss to my forehead she gave me, an unspoken promise that she would come to get me later. But that promise has remained unfilled, still to this very moment.

I can remember the days that passed afterwards. The funeral. My father's depression. The lonely days and nights… I hoped that one day, my mother would return, along with the light that used to shine in my father's now dull eyes. When my father decided work was the only thing he wanted or needed, I was shipped off to my cousin Ishizu's home in Domino City, Japan. A big change from my little home in Cairo, Egypt. I had only been three when my father made that choice, and I haven't seen or heard from him since. Though I still know he's alive. He appears on the television and in magazines from time to time.

Even though I didn't have neither of my parents in my life growing up, it was a good life. A life any teen could settle with. My cousin Ishizu, has taken good care of me; treating me like I was one of her brothers. In fact all four of us. Ishizu, Odion, Marik, and I fought like close siblings do. We had good times and bad times. Like when me and Mairk once busted Mrs. Fudo's window with our baseball. We were in some deep shit there, but the way Ishizu helped us ditched the blow of her rant; it's something the I'll never forget. Well I pray I won't. I never knew my cousin could run so fast!

I can remember how I manage to make friends soon after I started living with my cousin and her two brothers. Yami Moto and Yugi Muto quickly became my two best friends. I know those two like that back of my hand. It's funny though, their last names sound just alike, and they look-alike to; in fact we all share similar hair styles. But none of us are related.

There were others too. Like, Jou, short for Jounouchi; Seto, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Ryou, Otogi, Honda, Mai, Anzu, and of course the team. All of them, every single soul, were a part of my small yet broken dysfunctional family. Yugi, Ryou and Anzu, over protective mothers. Mai was close as a sister. Yami, Jou, Tristan and Bakura, my brothers. Duke was my distant cousin; Marik, well he is my actual cousin, so Malik was too, since he was dating Marik, and the two were secretly engaged. Seto…was my distant relative in this little family. He and I, never gotten along but Jou had taken a liking to him, so have the others.

I never realized how much you would miss something you had till it was gone. Or how just letting one little detail, slip pass; thinking it would matter in the end. Oh, how wrong was I! I neglect those small details, like the sound of a camera's flash going off nearly everywhere I went. Heh, if I get a second chance, I'm not going to brush that sound off again. Damn Yugi and his photography classes. I was so used to hearing it; I guess it never fazed me.

I wonder why it never seemed to bother me when I got a love letter, every day for three months in a row, from the same person. It would always start like this:

_"To my love,"_

_"We are so close, yet so far apart. I wish to embrace you, but tis' I am but a ghost in your eyes. Today I-"_

Then it would end like this- "_Always, supporting behind the scenes and watching you. Your number-one fan, and love."_

It was creepy, but I just pushed the red flag back down, when it sprung up. I thought it was just Yami and the guys playing some joke on me.

There was also the small detail of the sight of a girl, with black hair. She looked Chinese, or some other kind of Asian heritage; maybe Korean? I don't know, I may never know; but I do know this girl followed me everywhere I went. To school, to practices, games, the beach, the mall, when I went out on a run, when I went home for the day, to the supermarket, to the clothing store, even to the god damned bathroom! Sadly I was oblivious, too foolish to believe it was the same girl. It didn't dawn on me till it was too late.

That was because I came face to face with my 'stalker.' If I hadn't been so …proper, so polite; maybe I wouldn't be here. But here I am, enough said. I was seventeen at that time, and like every good boy, refused to harm a good girl. Too bad on that day, on this very day; I didn't step out of line for this one time.

On February eleventh, of Two-thousand-and-ten; today's date. I, Atem Sennen was robbed of my youth; a brutal murder.

* * *

**AR: **Short Prolog**,** but the chapters will be pretty long. I hope you like this, little introduction. Now I would like, I repeat 'like' to have at least two reviews, or three before I post up chapter one. I just wanna see if anyone would like to read this. Also this story -hint hint- Is revolved around a modern Atem. ^^


End file.
